Mickey
Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage is an ongoing park event happening at Tokyo DisneySea at the Tokyo Disney Resort in Japan. It began on April 3, 2012 and will end on June 30, 2012. Plot Synopsis In this event, Mickey Mouse and Duffy are eager to show their beloved Minnie Mouse and ShellieMay what spring is like around the world, so the four adventurers set out on a voyage together. At each port of call-Italy, New York, and the Arabian Coast-the four join their Disney friends and guests in celebrating the spring festival of that part. In his first starring role, Duffy, one of the most popular characters at Tokyo DisneySea, joins Mickey Mouse in this special event. Book passage with these travelers in joyous search of spring around the world, surrounded by the beauty of spring flowers. Shows Lido Isle Welcome to Spring A show themed to an Italian springtime will be offered at Mediterranean Harbor. In this lively and festive show, Mickey Mouse, Duffy, Minnie Mouse and ShellieMay honor young couples in love. The show opens with Goofy, Chip 'n' Dale, and a number of young couples dancing as guests clap in time to celebrate the coming of spring. They're soon joined by Mickey, Duffy, Minnie and ShellieMay, who arrive on a barge. The scene is soon aglow with happiness and delight. Characters appearing in Lido Isle Welcome to Spring * Mickey Mouse * Duffy * Minnie Mouse * ShellieMay * Goofy * Chip 'n' Dale Easter in New York A show themed to Easter is offered in American Waterfront. Mickey Mouse and Duffy take Minnie Mouse and ShellieMay to New York, where a lot of people are gathering to celebrate Easter. The group soon joins in the fun and tours the city. In this lively and entertaining show there's plenty to catch the eye, including brightly colored bonnets and spectacular dancing by the Disney friends. Characters appearing in Easter in New York * Mickey Mouse * Duffy * Minnie Mouse * ShellieMay * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy * Max Goof * Pluto * Chip 'n' Dale * Clarice Springtime Surprise A show themed to a magical festival is presented at Arabian Coast. Guests are treated to an enchanting spring festival with magic tricks by Shaban, Asim, and other magicians, followed by a magical tour de force by the Genie himself. Mickey Mouse, Duffy, Minnie Mouse and ShellieMay are also invited to this unique celebration of spring as never before seen in this port. Thanks to the magic of the magicians and the Genie, you won't forget this incredible spring filled with magic. Characters appearing in Springtime Surprise * Mickey Mouse * Duffy * Minnie Mouse * ShellieMay * Genie * Shaban * Asim Gallery ShellieMay and Duffy.jpg|ShellieMay, Duffy with Minnie and Mickey in the background. how_cha_ph01.jpg|Mickey Mouse in his Spring Voyage outfit. how_cha_ph02.jpg|Duffy the Disney Bear in his Spring Voyage outfit. how_cha_ph03.jpg|Minnie Mouse in her Spring Voyage outfit. how_cha_ph04.jpg|ShellieMay the Disney Bear in her Spring Voyage outfit. External Links * Official site for the event (English) * Official site for the event (Japanese 日本) Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Tokyo DisneySea Category:Tokyo DisneySea entertainment